Wedding Dress Trauma
by BlueApple27
Summary: Sasu x Saku short story - 1. Just look at her, she could not fit into that wedding dress! 2. Out of all girls, why must you pick someone like her, Sasuke? 3. She is going to ruin the Uchiha name! Beacuse of what people said, Sakura had second thoughts of getting married.
1. Chapter 1: Size-Matters!

**Wedding Dress Trauma**

**Chapter one : Size-matters! **

**During childhood**… a chubby child would usually be told…

'My,aren't you cute with that round face!'

'Chubby is alright, that's what makes her a healthy baby!'

Compliments, they were all compliments to please the child's parents.

**Growing up as a teen**…during high school, comparing to other slimmer female friends…

'Why not go on a diet?'

'Cut down the snacks and you'll be fine.'

'If you don't slim down, you won't be able to wear nice clothes.'

Words don't sound the same compared to childhood times.

**Meeting up with relatives during reunion dinners or bumping into parent's nosy friends**…roll eyes and anticipate what they would say and they would all sound the same…

'Is that you? My, you have grown vertically and horizontally!'

'I suggest you reduce your meal portions.'

'This is your daughter? She's…BIG.'

They tease. They snicker. They tend to laugh when they were given a chance to.

**Moving into adulthood**…working in an office surrounded by female colleagues with slender figures…and males, they tend to throw jokes referring to the word 'fat'…

'I go gym every Wednesdays. Why don't you join me, you can burn some of that calorie.'

'It doesn't matter if you have a good personality. Men just don't care about the insides nowadays, it's the 'packaging' that matters!'

'If you don't shape up, you'll never get yourself a husband!'

That hit the nerve! On one hand they tried to be nice and on the other, they tease and criticize. Just because they have a better figure, that doesn't mean that they had the right to say as they please!

**Employee Profile:**

**Name **: Haruno Sakura

**Gender **: Female

**Description** : Pink hair ( weirdo )

Green eyes ( doesn't look too smart )

Tall and big in size ( direct translation: fat!)

Message : Forbidden word – fat.

Oh! Just look at **that** word being used twice in a page!

The pink haired female is getting used to all this discrimination throughout her years of life. She was immune to all of them for instance: round ( fine... ), big ( what do you mean… ), plump ( so what! ) and last but not least the word fat ( you're going down buddy! )

It's not like she wanted all this. She was born with those words. The fact that she had SIZE compared to those beautiful figures and the perfect 'S', it was total inheritance from her grandparents. Though she usually receive words like:

'Your parents are slim why not you?'

Like she would care, cause she couldn't. There is no helping it, it's in the blood and DNA!

How is she supposed to change all that! Sakura wanted to shout right back at them.

She decided to keep her cool and ignore them. Completely!

Even during work, when her colleagues heard her chair squeak, they tend to whisper and snigger.

"Boy, that chair's gonna snap."

She heard one of them said. Her fingers roared on the keyboard, typing in an accelerating speed. This happens all the time.

Control that anger…control that anger…her mind chanted.

Okay…all that was a year ago before she, Haruno Sakura had the capability to date THE Uchiha Sasuke.

It was a miracle that she was able to triumph over his very sexy secretary who sits outside his office all day long. And from that day on her colleagues tend to watch out for their tongues…

And who is Uchiha Sasuke?

A man that every woman wants.

A man that every press and media wants.

A man that goes global.

A man who is famous for his good looks and riches.

A young leader.

He is the current CEO of his family's successful business empire.

That IS Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura's catchy ringtone rang in the middle of the stiff silence that hung in the office.

Sasuke.

The caller's name appeared on the screen. Her boss and boyfriend is calling at the same time. She quickly picked up.

"Hello," she whispered. "I told you not to call me during office hours." She began to receive nosy stares from her colleagues.

She heard him chuckle behind the phone.

"I just happen to miss someone with pink hair," he teased and he is enjoying it. He could be cruel enough to call her during meetings sometimes. She rolled her eyes.

Sakura caught her manager peeking out of his office, while she was on the phone.

Although, he would not dare yell at her for her wrong doings since she is his employer's sweetheart. She felt bad about it when she suddenly gained some authority through the Uchiha name.

"Stop it, Sasuke. I am working!" she scolded whisperingly. Sasuke chuckled again.

"Okay. Okay. But you must have lunch with me today," he demanded. "I have a surprise for you."

That piqued her curiosity. She wondered what is the Uchiha up to this time?

High heels were never the pick of her choice. First of all, she isn't suited for one and secondly, she is afraid that she might break them with her weight. That's what her male colleagues used to tease her when she happened to wear one.

Flats were her best friend.

She paced quickly in them as she approached the awaiting male, handsomely dressed in a tie. His arms were folded indicating his growing impatience as he leaned against his slinky black Lamborghini.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir." She joked upon arrival.

Wearing his all-time dashing smile, subsequently he took out a large bouquet of red roses.

"Happy anniversary, my love," he spoke in a deeper voice to enhance his manliness.

Sakura gasped as she received them, giving a peck on his cheek for being sweet. She had totally forgotten about their first anniversary.

"Thanks, Sasuke." He just loved to see her set of revealing teeth with her lips standing on their edges with a coat of gloss. Ah, he is in love…

"But that's not all," from his pocket, he fished out a small black velvet box. He opened it before the pink haired female, she gasped loud this time.

Sparkling before her eyes was a large gem of glass-like clarity. A diamond ring!

Is he…proposing?!

Down on one knee, he held her hand.

"Will you marry me, Sakura?"

**Hello everyone~ **

**I hope you like my new entry of Sasu x Saku fanfic.**

**Author's message:**

I got the idea through personal experience ( of course - in certain parts and the rest I added in myself ). It's kinda like a 'hurt' which I could not erase and until today people tend to say whatever they want without considering my feelings.

For those who did experience the same 'tragedy' as I do, no worries cause you will be in for good things! ( currently experiencing ) – this story is to be contributed to YOU who got the 'hurt' like I did. ( especially females ) XD

**Actually I wanted to make this a one shot, unfortunately, I did not realize that it would take me another chap to finish this. ( hope I won't drag this for too many chaps – hope it ends on the next.. ) will update A.S.A.P**

**Reviews pls~ **


	2. Chapter 2: Size-Matters Most!

**Wedding Dress Trauma**

**Chapter Two : Size-Matters Most!**

**At a bridal boutique…**

Sakura had always liked fairy tales and romance novels, where the main female character ends with a 'happily ever after'…Naive? Yes, she admit that and she believed that every other girl in the block hopes for that too.

"Oh crap!" the pink headed female cursed under her breath. Giving up, she failed to slip into her current wedding dress she tried on and it's not the first she had ever picked…

She recalled that she hardly go shopping for clothes due to the word 'perfect fit' does not seem to be an easy achievement. Not to mention wedding dress which requires the perfect S…

Peeking out from her changing room, she called for some assistance from a young woman who was waiting for her, no doubt she is one of those slim-slender types.

"Yes, can I help you miss?" with a smile she approached Sakura.

"Um…" the pink haired female hesitated. She had to think twice before opening her mouth. "Can I have a larger size…?"

And Sakura anticipated a polite smile which hid a snicker behind those lips, the woman apologized that there was none she requested of.

Disappointed, Sakura decided to give up. Then the woman suggested wearing her all-time appointed smile to show her services.

"Perhaps you would like tailor-made? We have such service."

That's it! Sakura was steaming in her head.

The day that she agreed to marry Sasuke and him bringing her here to one of the most exclusive bridal boutiques in town, she had second thoughts.

Correction! She had been thinking about it over sleepless nights! This is something she is never confident in.

Going back in time a year ago, before she was branded the Uchiha's girl. She recalled that one of her relatives spoke to her about being not beautiful due to her size and would lose out into finding a husband.

The other day they came for a visit, they had never spoken anything about her not-too-perfect figure. Instead they were fake-smiling at her, just to please her in return.

They are being too realistic!

Sakura sighed innerly.

"Never mind…" she disappointedly stepped out of the fitting room.

"Would you like to try other designs, miss?" knowing that she could not 'enter' them. Sakura turned down the offer…and there goes her idea of being a bride.

"Um…maybe some other time…" she left, defeated by those skinny dresses which she tried to show who's boss and she was bossed over.

And as expected she overheard whispering sniggers between that woman and another of her colleagues, gossiping about her 'unfitting'.

"She almost distort the dress…" Sakura sighed.

Sitting down on a comfy 'wait here' couch. She waited for a certain dark haired male to appear. He is indeed taking his time, she thought to herself.

It was about time that Sasuke stepped out of his fitting room. Stunning in everything and anything he wears, Sakura could only stare. He is breathtaking.

"Hm? Sakura, why are you here?" he questioned, puzzled at her to be here and in her own clothes. "Aren't you supposed to be trying on some -"

"No. I don't feel like it…" monotonously, she cut him off. Crouching over to her level, he caressed her head of pink hair.

"What's the matter? Had they not served you well?" he queried. She shook negatively and remained quiet with her smile.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, questioning no further as he already knew what nests in her head. She is just too easy to read…

**The Uchiha Residence…**

Sasuke promised that he would bring his future bride home for dinner tonight and they would like to discuss about the wedding. Most probably that concerns more about wedding dresses! Ah, the trauma…!

Indeed her assumption was right on target, Sasuke's mother, Mikoto had brought home collections of dresses for Sakura to try on.

Side by side, Sakura stood beside her future mother-in-law. She pointed out at gowns she think it would look nice on the pink haired female.

To Sakura, the elderly woman had forgotten the most important point.

Can she fit in that?

Just by looking at those petite dresses makes her sick. She knew she could not fit in and the thought that she might want to accept that suggestion of tailor made. She felt her confidence sink deeper within.

"Come my dear, let's give it a fit shall we?" Mikoto dragged Sakura to another room. Sakura shivered in fear. She don't want to be placed into embarrassment when things doesn't work out and she know it won't.

"Can we not do that?" Sakura blurt. Hoping she could slip out of this. Mikoto wore a perplexed facial expression.

"Why not? You don't like them?"

"No no. It's not that…I just…" Sakura could not bear to hurt the elderly woman's feelings. Respect is the word.

"Now now. Don't be shy. If you don't try we won't know if it fits," Mikoto tried to undress the pink haired female but she refused. And she refused it badly.

"I can't. You know I can't! I am sick and tired of being laughed at!" Sakura burst into tears. Ah, the trauma…!

She hated this when she was forced to try on something which she really wished for, failed and got laughed at.

Every time it would turn out the same. So why bother trying. So why bother getting married when a bride could not 'fit' into her happiness.

"I am not going to get married!" with that she rushed out of the Uchiha residence in tears. Sasuke was bewildered.

**Oh my, I think I am starting to write too much but hope you like it~ **

**Seriously, I did not expect that there might be a chapter 3.**

**I really really hope I could finish this or else it defeats the purpose of 'short story' right?**

**Okay, there you have it. Chap 2!**

**I would also like to thank readers for their support on chap 1. I received much support from everyone. XD**

**Author's ramblings:** I had troubles buying nice clothes ( not that I am really that fat, I just happen to be round ). I always avoided shopping for them especially with friends. And a wedding dress…I can never get the courage to ( in the future ).


	3. Chapter 3(final): Size-Matters NOT!

**Wedding Dress Trauma**

**Chapter Three : Size-Matters NOT!**

Bewildered Uchiha Sasuke was, practically rooted on the spot when his pink haired lover dashed out of the mansion with words which hung him speechless.

Mikoto paced out hurriedly, she was too terrified at Sakura's reaction and began to feel guilty of that she might have insulted the pink haired female.

"Mother, what happened?" her son asked. Mikoto shook her head.

"I am not too sure. I was trying to help her into trying those dresses but she refused," the elderly woman's brows arched worriedly. "Was it something that she did not like about?"

"I am not too sure either…" he lied, how could he not know what was happening. It was obvious that she had lost confidence in herself.

She must have encountered something which had hurt her feelings when they were at the bridal boutique this afternoon. And he had a good guess what it was, he is her future husband after all.

**At the gym…**

"Man, she is going to tear down that treadmill. Poor machine…"

"Like an elephant trying to shape up."

"Not so loud. She could hear you."

She heard them alright. Sakura hears them every time she paid her visits to the gym. The only remedy to ignoring them was to plug into her earplugs and hit the music.

Today, she is not in the mood. She was like,

'Go ahead laugh! It's not that care anymore.'

Her finger forcefully jab the accelerator button, she did not care if she had the capability on catching up. Her mind only focused on burning as much fat as she could… and it never works.

Not until when the famous Uchiha male showed up, throwing every woman frenzy over him.

Sakura planned to ignore him but he was much too smart to dominate her attention towards him.

To think she had made her great escape from those haunting wedding dresses earlier and was embarrassed on what she had said.

"Can we talk, Sakura?"

She pretended that he did not exist. If that is the case, he just had to grab-and-go!

"Put me down! Put me down I said!" Sakura wriggled as Sasuke swooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style.

The fact that she was heavy, she never allowed him to do such. She began to hate this. Moreover, he did it in front of everyone!

She frowned at him the moment she managed to get down.

"Are you crazy?! How could you—" she is being noisy. Sasuke would have to shut her up with his hungry lips. She struggled but soon she gave in. And when he thinks she had finally calmed down, he removed from her.

Abruptly, she shoved him away.

"What are you doing here, can't you see I am busy?! And how'd you find me?!" is she for real, of course he knew where to find her.

The only place she would end up is at the gym when something concerns about her size.

Sasuke swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss. She shoved him away again. He heard her sniffles. Tears…

Sasuke tried to embrace her but she reluctantly prohibits his hand to touch her 'imperfect' waist. This is the one thing that she is sensitive to. He hate to see her cry.

"Sakura," he called her. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand even if she refuse, he had to make things clear tonight.

**Ice-cream parlour…**

Astonished by the amount of ice-cream that was laden on the table, Sakura swallowed hard. She had to refrain herself from them even if it is for a bite. What is Sasuke up to again, didn't he know that she forbid him to bring her to such places?

Without offering her, Sasuke scooped in a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth and he did it over and over again. Sakura was shocked.

Uchiha Sasuke is no sweet tooth. He detests sweets!

"What are you doing, Sasuke?!" terrified at the dark haired male with his sudden change in character. He ignored her and continued to gobble down more of that ice-cream.

"Stop it…" her brows arched. "I said stop it. Are you trying to kill yourself with ice-cream?!"

His head shot up, telling her the most delirious thing for an Uchiha.

"If I grow fat, will you marry me then?"

Sakura's jaw hung, she was choked at speech. Her eyes began to tear again, tears of joy.

"You are so stupid…" she uttered, with a smile.

It was worth it all just to see that petty line which curved at the edge of her lips.

"That's because I am in love… with you," Sasuke whispered. She smiled.

"I have a question. Out of so many girls, why pick me? I am not pretty neither sexy in any way. I would just ruin your reputation…" Sasuke place his thumb on her ranting lips, he forbid her to say such words.

And the only to answer her was…

"Love has no rules." Oh…

"So will you still marry me?" he asked again. Sakura nodded vehemently. She could not bring herself to say 'no'.

Sasuke had shown his sincerity into loving her despite that she wasn't the perfect woman that every other famous men had as their wife.

He is different from any other people who would look down on her due to her outlook and he would tell her that ' Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder '.

"But the wedding dress…" Ah, the trauma…again!

"Forget about the dress, even without it you are the 'perfect fit' to be my bride."

Ah, how could she continue to refuse him. Though she may never be fitting for a dress but she may be the perfect fit to his happiness.

For the third time, Sasuke had to repeat himself, something he would rarely do.

"Will you marry me?"

"Not until I am slimmer…just kidding."

So this is what 'happily ever after' taste like.

* * *

**Ohohoho!~ I did it, managed to end the story by this final chap!**

**Received support from many, thanks so much! **

**Author's message:** Being not-too-slim or beautiful is never the matter. As long as you love yourself and gain love from others, you are the lucky person. So don't worry, be happy and enjoy life. There was no rule to it to live in this world as YOU.

Like I did, I used to fret over my imperfect curves and now, I am enjoying life to the fullest with my earplugs on. Ignore is the word and it rock!

**This story is a special contribution based on my experience to the people who got 'hurt' throughout life. **

**Hope you like it. :D**

**Please do give me some reviews/feedbacks. ( wanna know what you think about this…)**

**( opps, too busy writing, I almost forgot to insert disclaimer: I do not own Sakura, Sasuke does and Masashi owns them all! XD )**

**You might wanna check out the sequel up next! XD**


End file.
